


The Truth He Believes

by werebreakingfree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lotor is sweet, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Sweet, The other paladins are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebreakingfree/pseuds/werebreakingfree
Summary: The Prince of the Galra Empire finds a different way to get information from the Blue Paladin of Voltron, but he didn't expect the way how it ended.OrLotor has a unique way of interrogating the Blue Paladin.=its a sexy fluffy langsty kind of fic





	The Truth He Believes

Lotor entered his chamber after a long day of deliberating with the generals and allied planet of the Galra Empire. He had been slowly getting the support of most of the high commanders of the empire and it was all because of his success on capturing one of the Paladins of Voltron. It had struck the Voltron Coalition hard as the war continued. As he expected, the absence of the Blue Paladin literally crippled them.

The Prince removed his armor and started to change in his sleeping wear when his lilac eyes fell on his bed. "Ah, I forgot about you." He said the words dripping on his lips with malice. The figure sitting in the middle of the bed didn't even stir. The boy was sitting on his knees; his hands lay to his side as his chin dropped to his chest. He's like a puppet without strings. Lotor hummed, pleased to the work of the druids as he scooted closer and sat beside the human. 

The Blue Paladin spent most of his quintents being tortured in his cell for information. He kept silent not letting any information slip his mouth. Haggar was in charge with him as Lotor watched the boy break but he still stayed loyal to his vow not the say a word to the Galra. Lotor admired the blue eyed human but in running the Empire there were things that need to be done, no loyalty or dignity could stop. 

He asked Haggar to use the drug he was personally developing to the Blue Paladin. The formula was mixed with quintessence that could cause the subject to be compliant to anyone; the mind will be open without barrier and would only tell the truth; a perfect way to get information from such an unbreakable Paladin. Lotor asked the druids to bring the little human to his chamber when he's ready.

He ran his hand on the mop of brown hair, and the boy lifted his face towards him. Lotor smiled at what he sees, the blue eyes were so beautiful and so was the whole being in front of him. The boy was a shade paler than his tan complexion and in the blue eyes he could see speckles of gold clouding its true color. All of the injury from the torture was healed, and the boy was wearing a loose purple shirt and black pants reaching his calves. The Galra prince couldn't stop himself but to consider doing more than interrogating the helpless human. 

He cupped the smooth cheek of the boy with his left hand. "Tell me your name." He whispered.

"Lance, Lance Mc Clain." Lance stated without any sign of restrain. It curves a smile on the Prince's lips; Lotor caressed the tan skin from the cheek down to the neck. "What is your role as a Paladin of Voltron?" He asked next but his interest was on the Paladins collarbone as he touched them, the boy was a treasure. 

"I am the Blue Paladin of Voltron, the pilot of the Blue Lion, in battle I serve as the sniper in our formation." Lance said without emotion his eyes were empty not paying attention at what the other was doing. Lotor climb to the bed and coax Lance to move closer. "Lance I want you to never leave your eyes off me." He breathed lowly as he settled his hands on the boy's waist. He was warm and smooth. Lance stared at the Galra's eyes before he answered. "Oka-" It was cut off by Lotor's lips claiming his words.

The Galra prince was aware of what he was doing, when he first saw the Blue Paladin he already felt the tug inside him. He wanted that boy to be his, be it forced or not he'll get what he want. That's why he was trying his best not to dive at Lance the first time he was brought to the torture chambers. Though now, he could do everything to him Lotor will claim what was his. 

Lotor kissed the pliant boy as he settled him on his lap. Lance's lips felt amazing, the Galra sucked it and when he asked for access delving his tongue inside, the boy moaned and allowed him. The kiss went deeper and Lotor was pleased to the responds of the little human. For a moment he forgot the initial reason why he had the boy in his room. Information, he needs information about Voltron. He broke the kiss and watched the panting brunette, his cheeks were red and the swollen lips were parted; those blue eyes dazedly stared back at him. 

Lotor just wanted to kiss him again.

"Tell me about the other Paladins." The prince managed to growl.

"All of the other Paladins are from Earth. The Black Paladin is the champion of the arena. He was once taken by the Galra with other two humans. Those two humans are the brother and father of the Green Paladin in the name of Katie Holt. She is a genius and behind most of the upgrades of the Lions." Lance explained as he slowly evened his breath. Lotor just watched him as he rubbed the boy's side unconsciously. 

"The Red Paladin is Keith Kogane, he is a half Galra and a great fighter. He is also a member of the Blade of Marmora. Hunk Garret is the Yellow Paladin, an engineer; he has the biggest heart but could be powerful enough if needed." Lance finished.

"I'll take note of these; I can already form a plan to exploit your teammates." Lotor said as he played with the human's brown locks. "Look how good you've become. You've gone through all that torture only to be this compliant." 

"You, you did something to me." Lance whispered uncertainly. Lotor pushed the boy to the bed as he crawled over him. "So you could tell." He smirked at the confused look of the human. "What would the other paladin say if they see you like this?" It was more of a statement than a question but the boy below him showed some emotion before he replied. "They, they'd be disgusted and probably call me a traitor." Lance said with fear in his eyes it made the Prince chuckle. "Yes, and they won't come for you, you'll stay here with me." Lotor said darkly before kissing the boy's neck. 

"Lance, tell me the weakness of Voltron." Lotor asked without thinking as he lifted the boy's shirt and started to pepper the tan chest with light kisses. Lotor liked to hear the Blue Paladin's voice especially while he does things with him. How would he sound like? He sucked a spot between the boy's neck and collarbone when he heard the answer. "The B-Blue Paladin.." Lance gasped. Lotor stopped on his task and pulled back to watch Lance. "What do you mean?" He simply asked wondering if he heard it right. If Lance was the weakness of Voltron then he had already won the war.

"Its because I am the weakest link of Voltron. I don't have anything to contribute to the team." Lance was turning red as his blue eyes become glassy. "I only get in their way because I'm annoying, I suck at close combat and I couldn't take things seriously. Shiro disapproves my input in planning, Hunk and Pidge didn't want my help and Keith doesnt think I deserve to be the Blue Paladin." Lance explained as a tear slipped his left eye. As soon as it started more tears escaped the blue orbs that were looking directly at Lotor. Lance was crying underneath him and Lotor just stared at the boy with disbelief. 

Lance claims were opposite to the reports he was receiving from the Bases Voltron had infiltrated. The Blue Paladin was a vital member of the team; taking charge of the sentries at a distance not to mention that he spotted most of the strategies Galra had been trying to execute to capture at least one of the Paladins; which was why Lotor got him. Lance was so busy protecting his teammates he forgot to protect himself. 

"I am useless and if Galra knew they could trap Voltron because I couldn't keep up with them." Lance cried, his hand wiping the tears running on his cheeks and temples. Lotor felt all of the lust he was garnering for the boy flew away to the next galaxy. Lance looked so heartbroken. He wasn't lying, the drug bare him open, even his emotions. Only the truth would only come out of the subject. What the boy was saying was the truth that he believes.

"If I know that I'll be captured I would've left so they could replace me." Lance choked at his sobs, Lance seemed to want to cover his face but he couldn't because of Lotor's command to look at him. Lotor didn't know if he still wants to see those eyes full of hurt. The Galra prince let out a sigh before he grasped Lance left hand. He pulled it away from his face as he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He arranged them so he could lie next to Lance. 

He put a comforting hand around the boy's shoulder as he continued to cry. Lance scooted closer and rests his head on the crook of the Galra's shoulder. Lotor could feel the warm breath on his chest. He couldn't say 'stop crying' because he knew it will only hurt the boy. He couldn't believe that Lance fought hard to keep his mouth shut to protect those people if they make him feel like this. They didn't deserve Lance's loyalty. "Lance if you don't want to be with them I can definitely keep it that way." Lotor said as he rests his chin on the top Lances head. "From now on you are mine." He whispered lastly in the boy's ears. Lance murmured a soft 'yes' on his chest. 

Soon Lance fell asleep in the Galra's arms. Lotor was aware of what he's doing, the truth he learned didn't change anything he still want the boy to be his. Even his answer was tainted by the drug it didn't matter. If the it's effect worn off, he'll just have to win over Lance's heart. It may take a long way but he knew it'll be worth it.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the way the cookie crumbles. It's my first time writing for this fandom, and it's also my first time writing fluff. Tell me if you like this ship. :D  
> It was hard to keep Lotor focus on the words Lance was saying. He was really attracted to Lance. Thank you for reading!!  
> I hope I could write more one shots like this.


End file.
